thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dreckige Dinger
Dreckige Dinger (Dirty Objects/'James in a Mess') ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Toby und Henrietta mochten ihre neue Arbeit auf Sodor, aber sie sahen altmodisch aus und mussten wirklich mal neu bemalt werden. James war immer gemein zu ihnen und bezeichnete sie als "Dreckige Dinger". Schließlich verlor Toby die Geduld und fragte James, warum er rot sei. Auf dessen Antwort erinnerte Toby James an die Zeit, als er ein Loch in der Leitung mit einem Schuhband flicken musste. Noch roter als sonst fuhr James ab, um seine Waggons wegzubringen und einen Güterzug zu holen. Als er alle Güterwagen beisammen hatte, ging die Fahrt los. Die Wagen benahmen sich zunächst gut, aber James stieß sie so sehr herum, dass sie es ihm heimzahlen wollte. Als James also auf Gordons Berg war, wollte er seine Bremsen anziehen, aber die Güterwagen schoben ihn den Berg hinunter, James raste duch den Bahnhof und in ein paar Teerwagen. Er war mehr schmutzig als beschädigt, aber einige Güter- und Teerwagen waren zerstört. Percy und Toby kamen, um zu helfen und machten sich über James lustig, da er heute morgen noch damit angegeben hatte, niemals Schmutz auf seiner Farbe zu haben. Die beiden brachten James zum Bahnhof, wo der dicke Kontrolleur anordnete, James zu reparieren und Toby und Hentrietta neu bemalen zu lassen, was Toby sehr freute. Charaktere * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Gordon (Erwähnt) * Henry (Fälschlicherweise im Lateinamerikanischen erwähnt) Orte * Elsbridge * Maron * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Güterbahnhof von Tidmouth * Gordons Berg * Knapford * Die Kuh-Weide * Die Hauptstrecke * Der Viadukt (Gelöschte Szene) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte "Dirty Objects" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Toby the Tram Engine. * Die Szene, in der James den Berg hinunter raßt ist schneller abgespielt. * Ein alternativer Schuss von James, wie er in die Teerwagen kracht, ist im Musikvideo von Troublesome Trucks zu sehen. * Stock Footage aus Die Güterwagen machen Ärger wird benutzt. * In der britischen Erstausstrahlung wurde diese Episode zusammen mit Die Weihnachtsfeier ausgestrahlt, aber frühe VHS-Veröffentlichungen hatten sie zusammen mit Entgleist, wie auch die schwedischen und norwegischen Erstausstrahlungen. * In der Episode "A Dog's Life" aus Shining Time Station wurden die ersten Sekunden der Folge geschnitten. * Wenn James in die Teerwagen kracht, ist der Crash-Sound in Ringo Starrs Version lauter, als in allen anderen Versionen. * In George Carlins Version ist der Satz "Sie raßten durch den Bahnhof" geschnitten. Außerdem pfeift Percy nachdem Toby die seine Glocke leutet, nur nicht in den Ringo Starr-Versionen. * Diese Episode war der letzte Auftritt vom Bahnhof von Maron bis zur Staffel 6er-Episode Percy and the Haunted Mine. Fehler * Wenn James Elsbridge verlässt, ist sein Bremswaggon am Ende des Zuges, aber wenn er in Knapford ankommt, ist er in der Mitte. ** Außerdem ist seine Pfeife in Knapford falschrum. * Während der Stock Footage von James auf Gordons Berg, ist ein Stückchen Schnur zu sehen, die James hochzieht. * Wenn James durch Maron raßt, ist sein Bremswagen plötzlich braun. * Während James' Unfall fehlen dem vorderen Güterwagen seine Puffer und sein Gesicht und eine Hand ist sichtbar, die James schiebt. * Obwohl Teerwagen auf der Strecke sind und diese somit offensichtlich nicht frei ist, zeigt das Signal in der Szene vor Maron "freie Fahrt" an. * In der lateinamerikanischen Version wird James, wenn er von den Güterwagen den Berg heruntergeschoben wird, Henry genannt. * Wenn Percy und Toby zur Rettung eilen, hat sich James' Position von der vorherigen Szene verändert. * Wenn Toby sagt „... man würde nie Schmutz auf seiner Farbe sehen!" ist das Ende vom Set sichtbar. * Wenn James, Percy und Toby beim Bahnhof ankommen, hat der Mann neben dem dicken Kontrolleur Klebstoff an seinen Füßen. * Toby fehlen seine Augenbrauen, wenn er James fragt, warum er rot sei. * Wenn James sagt „Dreckige Güterwagen von dreckigen Abstellgleisen!" sind seine Augen wackelig. * Wenn James sich bereitmacht, die Güterwagen zu ziehen, sind Dampfgeräusche zu hören, bevor er losfährt. * In der Nahaufnahme von James, der Gordons Berg runterraßt, fehlt sein Tender. * Wenn James in Elsbridge ankommt, springt sein Auge hoch. * Es wird gesagt, dass James auf „zwei Teerwagen" aufgefahren war, aber man konnte deutlich sehen, dass es mindestens vier waren. * Während dem Unfall ist Klebezeug auf James' Tender sichtbar. * In seiner Nahaufnahme hat der dicke Kontrolleur ein Lock im Kinn. Waren * Buzz Books - James and the Tar Wagons * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Terence and James and the Tar Wagons In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Dreckige Dinger - S01E23|Deutsch Datei:Dirty Objects - British narration|Britisch Datei:James In A Mess - Ringo Starr American Narration|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:James in a Mess - George Carlin American narration|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Dirty Objects es:James en Problemas he:חפצים מלוכלכים ja:きたないきかんしゃ pl:Brudne Pojazdy ru:Грязнули Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1